the man that cant be moved
by ilyforever98
Summary: nate and serena songfic writtin about the song the man that cant be moved by the script


this is a story that has been stuck inmy head forever please excuse this if it sucks i didnt have much time to write it and this is my first real story ive only dont one other glee facebook story thanks sorry my capitalzation punctuation and spelling arent correct i didnt really have enough time to do that stuff and sorry if it fells rushed! please review! :) oh yea and all the stuff that happened like blair cheatinng on nate and nate cheating on blair with serena also serena leaving didnt happen! :)

Going back to the corner  
>That I first saw you<br>Gonna camp in my sleepin' bag  
>I'm not gonna' move Got some words on cardboard<br>Got your picture in my hand  
>Sayin' if you see this girl<br>Can you tell her where I am 

Nate was six and had been begging his nanny all day to take him to the park. After around 2 hours of begging she finally said yes. On their way there while they were waiting for the cars to pass he saw something shiny, he leant down to pick it up , but instead of getting something shiny he got a headache. apparently a little girl around the same age went to pick it up too. She introduced herself as Serena Vander Woodsen. They talked for a while and she happened to be going to the parks to. so they went togather.

Some try to hand me money  
>The don't understand<br>I'm not broke.  
>I'm just a broken hearted man<br>I know it makes no sense,  
>But what else can I do?<br>How can I move on..  
>When I'm still in love with you <p>

3 years later they were inseperable and were starting their first day of elemantary. Serena was so scared that she wouldnt leave from under the bed. Nate had to drag her out. When they finally got to the school doors Nate grabbed Serena hand and told her not to worry he would be by her side.

Cos if one day you wake up  
>And find that you're missin' me<br>And your heart start to wonder  
>Where on this earth I could be<br>Thinkin' maybe you come back  
>To the place that we meet<br>And you'd see me waitin' for you  
>At the corner of the street<p>

13 now they never spoke. He was always with Blair and she was always with Dan. Truth is she was only with Dan because Nate was always with Blair, and Nate was only still togather with Blair because Serena was always with Dan. Man he hated that guy always had his arm around HIS Serena. Always talking to HIS Serena. Dating HIS Serena. But there was nothing he could do he ws with Blair. He decided he was going to change that after tonight, but he said that every day.

I'm not movin'  
>I'm not movin'<p>

Policeman says  
>"Son you can't stay here"<br>I said  
>"There's someone I'm waiting for<br>If it's a day, a month, a year"  
>Gotta stand my ground,<br>Even if it rains or snows  
>If she changes her mind<br>This is the first place she will go

It was her 17 birthday and all she thought about how she changed over the years. She thought about how she changed from drugie alcholic who slept with half new york, to sober sweet and a prude. she was proud of herself. so far she got everything she wanted for her birthday except one thing...but that was impossible. it wasnt going to stop her from wishing for it though. lso she closed her eyes and thought one word Nate.

Cos if one day you wake up  
>And find that you're missin' me<br>And your heart start to wonder  
>Where on this earth I could be<br>Thinkin' maybe you come back  
>To the place that we meet<br>And you'd see me waitin' for you  
>At the corner of the street<p>

I'm not movin'  
>I'm not movin'<br>I'm not movin'  
>I'm not moviin <p>

They were walking to the beach. hand in hand, but they didnt notice that. it became a habbit of theirs. they once did it infront of blair and dan. well they were talking about their past relationships how she had been dating dan again recently and how blair and him just broke up after he found out she was in love with chuck. she was starring out into the ocean telling him how she had never really loved dan but was in love with someone else all her life but was to scared to act on it. he asked her if it ws chuck and to his relief she declined. she was laying on the sand now starring at the stars when he relized he was completely in love with her.

Cos if one day you wake up  
>And find that you're missin' me<br>And your heart start to wonder  
>Where on this earth I could be<br>Thinkin' maybe you come back  
>To the place that we meet<br>And you'd see me waitin' for you  
>At the corner of the street<p>

I'm not movin'  
>I'm not movin'<br>I'm not movin'  
>I'm not moviin<p>

She was at Nates house listening to him ant about how blair could do this to him. when all she could think of was if it were her he would never have to worry about something like that. she felt horrible about it, but they were her thoughts and she couldnt controll them. so she told him to sit on the couch with her and he could pick a movie. he picked john tucker must die (it was their favorite movie o watch with each other). she was watching him become so engrossed in the tv that she didnt even relize it ws her favorite part. and thats when she relized she was in love with him.

People talk about the guy  
>Who's waiting on a girl<br>There are no holes in his shoes  
>But a big hole in his world<p>

Maybe I'll get famous  
>As the man who can't be moved<br>And maybe you won't mean to  
>But you'll see me on the news<br>And you'll come running to the corner  
>Cos you know it's just for you<br>I'm the man who can't be moved  
>I'm the man who can't be moved<p>

dan had just dumped her for vanessa yet aggain, and the strange thing is she couldnt be happier then she was at that moment. but just to make nate come over she had to act like she was heart broken. so now nate was over with the cookie dough ice cream watching breakfast at tiffanys with her.

(2x)Cos if one day you wake up  
>And find that you're missin' me<br>And your heart start to wonder  
>Where on this earth I could be<br>Thinkin' maybe you come back  
>To the place that we meet<br>And you'd see me waitin' for you  
>At the corner of the street<p>

they were finally togather and everything was perfect. it was to perfect for serena though she always felt like something bad was going to happen like he was going to cheatt on her with blair or vanessa, or she was going to cheat on him. so she did the thing she knew best. she left. 

Cos if one day you wake up  
>And find that you're missin'me<br>And your heart start to wonder  
>Where on this earth I could be<br>Thinkin' maybe you come back  
>To the place that we meet<br>And you'd see me waitin' for you  
>At the corner of the street<p>

not even a week after she left she found out she was pregnant. she was so scared but she figured if she just didnt talk to anyone anymore not even blair she could raise the baby by herself. but in her heart she knew it would be impossible to get over nate and raise a child by herself.

Nate was a wreck after she left. he would spend days sitting in the bar that soon the bartender knew exactly when he was coming, leaving, ordering, and his name. chuck tried to help and said she would come back soon and it was probably just an attention stunt. he knew it wasnt and that she wasnt coming back. he knew she still loved him though and a small part of him knew she was coming back to him, but he thought they would never break up either. he thought that if he got her attention she would come back so he went to their corner.

Cos if one day you wake up  
>And find that you're missin' me<br>And your heart start to wonder  
>Where on this earth I could be<br>Thinkin' maybe you come back  
>To the place that we meet<br>And you'd see me waitin' for you  
>At the corner of the street<p>

she was watching the news for some strange reason that day it felt like she had to. when she saw it was about the ues she was about to turn it off but when she saw him she couldnt get herself to do it. she looked at his face and saw that he was miserable without her just like she is without him. so she packed her bags to go back.

Nate saw a small hand in front of his face with a piece of paper in it he figured it was another card for therapy or a homeless shelter so he didnt look up, but he took it and put it in his pocket. the lady didnt move though so he looked up, and saw the angelic face he was hoping would come back to him.

she told him everything and he forgave her, but its not like he wouldnt. and a couple months later they got married and serena had the babies (they were twins) cody chuck archibald and jamie blair archibald

Goin' back to the corner where  
>I first saw you<br>Gonna camp in my sleepin' bag  
>I'm not gonna move <p>


End file.
